


If Love Is What You Need

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Come Eating, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Top Dean Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: Fill for the prompt:Cas gets a little dinged up on a hunt, nothing too major, but enough that Dean’s carefully patching the angel up in the back seat of the Impala.And then it hits him that he loves Cas, and not in the same way as he loves Sam. That he has for years, and he’s going to lose the angel if he doesn’t make a move.Cas is all, respectfully, kindly, finally.But Dean is wary of how to touch Cas, and his injuries prevent them from being too energetic.Cas has an idea. He’s half naked anyway, so strips and guides Dean’s hand between his legs and gets Dean to finger him, talking him through it.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/151440.html?thread=46679952





	If Love Is What You Need

It had been a long week. With Sam off on a wild goose chase with Garth, Dean had grabbed Cas and headed out to Wichita on a case, some shapeshifter gone rogue. Easy enough job, Dean’d thought. And it was, really it was. But when they’d cornered the thing, Cas had gotten a little too close and now here they were in the back of the Impala, Dean playing doctor for his family again. He focussed his attention on the rough stitches he was applying to Cas’s side, the angel hissing as the needle dipped in and out of torn flesh. Dean’s body ached in sympathy. He knew what Cas was feeling right now, and every protective instinct in him wanted to stop the stitches and just… Well, he didn’t know what just, but something better than this.

“I mean what were you thinking Cas?”, Dean muttered, the words coming out harsher and angrier than he really intended. Cas flinched again and Dean paused, resting a hand on Cas’s chest to settle him. Castiel’s immaculate shirt and jacket had been ruined by the claws that dragged across his ribs, and now he was halfway naked and lying across the back seat while Dean knelt in the footwell trying to patch him up. Cas’s breath was coming shallow and rapid, the adrenaline from the pain keeping him tense and unyielding under Dean’s palm as he rubbed his thumb in circles to calm the angel, same as he used to do for Sammy when he was small.

“I was thinking, Dean, that if that thing managed to reach you, it would do a lot more than mark you up a little”, Cas replied finally, raising his head to look Dean in the eyes. He dropped his gaze. “And I couldn’t let that happen”. Cas shifted back on his side, lifting an arm to give Dean a better angle, and Dean felt him relax suddenly, the trust between them working to combat the pain and the fear. For a moment he was looking back at Dean over his shoulder, opening his body up to let Dean hurt him again, to fix those wounds that he’d got defending him.. And that was when it hit him. A shot of pure, head-spinning truth that he’d been trying to ignore for so long. That skip in his heart when Cas was hurt, the fire that had him stepping between the angel and whatever was hurting him. The nights when he’d wake to half-remembered dreams of jet-black hair, wild blue eyes, and wings.

“Dean?”, Cas said, and Dean realised that he’d been sat frozen for a minute or two while he got his head around what just happened. Cas was looking back at him, still beautiful and perfect and god help him, Dean couldn’t help but run his gaze over his exposed body, skin just aching to be tasted now that Dean could see it clearly. Dean met Cas’s eyes, nerves hitting him like he’d never felt before, but he steeled himself and reached out a hand, gently rolling Cas back towards him. Blue eyes met green and for the first time in his life, Dean hesitated. “Cas I - I think I -” but the words wouldn’t come and so Dean Winchester leant down, and kissed his angel Castiel, because his heart was too full and too broken to speak. It was the gentlest kiss Dean had ever given, and for a few breath-stopping moments it seemed like Cas wasn’t going to react. And then the angel sighed into Dean’s mouth and suddenly it wasn’t gentle any more, Cas pushing back against him, opening to taste him and every inch of Dean’s body lit up as he groaned. Cas reached up and ran his hand through Dean’s hair, never breaking contact, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss, Dean licking into his mouth, tilting his jaw up and pulling backwards again, forcing Cas to chase him, to chase the kiss and then his hands were on Cas’s skin and - 

“Aaaahh!” Cas exclaimed suddenly, body tensing away from Dean, and Dean could’ve kicked himself to Hell and back. “Cas, shit I’m sorry, did I hurt you? I wasn’t thinking”, heat melting instantly to concern. Cas exhaled slowly, fists unclenching from where he’d grabbed the seat leather instinctively. And then he started to grin. “Dean I’m sorry I just - Its okay, I’m okay,” and Dean relaxed a little, “Its just that I've been waiting for so long for you to do that. And when you finally do, it hurts to kiss you! I think Heaven may be laughing at us again.” Dean’s mouth gaped for a moment, brain processing what Castiel just said, and then he began to smile too, radiant happiness spreading across his face. “You’ve been waiting?! Well hell Cas, you coulda said something!”, and by now both of them were trying not to giggle, Cas holding his side gingerly as Dean leant back in and peppered his mouth and nose and jaw with little kisses, revelling in the stubble tickling his skin, in the sweet salty taste of Castiel, in the sudden way his heart was opening. “Stay still angel. I can’t do this if it hurts you, okay?”, and Cas nodded frantically as Dean pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the front seat. 

The angle was awkward but the Impala was practically made for this, and Dean shifted Cas a little to the side giving him just enough room to kneel over him, arms surrounding the angel’s head, fingers running little circuits from his hair to his neck to his ear and back again. Cas’s eyes widened and he moaned, tilting his chin back to give Dean access. It was all the encouragement Dean needed and he dipped down, licking a wide stripe up Cas’s ear and Cas fucking groaned, Dean following his tongue with biting kisses, his whole being honed in on Cas’s voice and body and breathing as he drove the angel wild. Cas tried to push up and Dean gave a warning growl, nipping harder across Cas’s shoulders, his chest, a path of red skin and wetness showing where his mouth had been. Carefully, eyes on Cas’s face, he stretched out his tongue and licked Cas’s nipple, one arm ready to catch the buck that followed as Cas cursed in enochian, trying to arch up into Dean’s mouth for more. “Dean, Dean I need oh fuck Dean I need more, more please!”, his voice cracked and rough, all trace of the angel’s usual composure gone. Dean hesitated again, and Cas took the opportunity to drag his hand downwards, and now it was Dean’s turn to curse as he felt how hard he was, cock straining against his perfect suit pants, the touch making Cas twitch and moan even harder.

“Okay, okay I got you Cas but uhh. How do you wanna do this?” Cas tried to think for a moment, Dean helping by tracing featherlight patterns over his chest, grazing over each nipple in turn til they were rock hard and Cas was gasping again. “Cas?”, he reminded gently, and Castiel tore his attention away from Dean’s hand long enough to unbuckle his belt. Dean got the hint, helping pull Cas’s pants and boxers down and off, tossing them into the front of the car. Dean turned back to Castiel and his breath caught as he groaned softly. The angel had spread himself across the back seat, one hand lazily jacking his cock as the other reached for his lover, and Dean had to concentrate not to cum in his pants right there. “Fuck Cas you look-”, the sentence broken off as Dean took Cas’s hand to his mouth, sucking each finger in turn, drawing low needy sounds from the angel as he ran his tongue over the pad of each finger, tasting the salt musk of Cas’s skin. Cas’s eyes were huge, pupils blown wide watching Dean perform for him, the hunter pressing a kiss to the palm of Cas’s hand before pulling away. 

Cas whined at the lack of contact and Dean hurried, leaning forward into the front seat to pull a bottle of lube from the side pocket and then dropping back to press hot kisses to Cas’s skin. “Tell me what you want, angel”, he murmured in Cas’s ear, one finger trailing up his cock and over his fingers, Castiel gasping and moaning as Dean teased his slit. Cas looked beyond words, and Dean was about to make the decision for him when the image burst into his mind, him deep inside Cas, the sensation of tight heat almost tangible around Dean’s cock as Cas growled, want and need in his eyes. Dean jerked so hard he almost pulled both of them off the seat, and then he grinned hungrily. “Can’t do that Cas, know you couldn’t stay still,” and Cas made a high pitched keening sound that had Dean shaking before he continued, “but I can open you up, make you cum on my fingers, okay angel?”. As he spoke, Dean spread the lube over his hand, making sure to get nice and slick for Castiel, who grabbed him again and pulled him down into a fierce biting kiss. Cas pulled back long enough to bite his neck, his voice deep and wrecked as he whispered “Dean - yes - hurry” in that perfect, needy way, and Dean didn’t need telling twice.

Very carefully he pushed Cas’s leg up to rest on the seatback, spreading the angel even wider, and Cas went still suddenly, nervousness flickering across his face. Dean bent down and kissed him long and sweet, and then he ran one finger around Cas’s hole and suddenly the angel was vibrating with want and Dean pushed. Cas threw his head back and moaned, and Dean’s mind was abruptly filled with more and again and harder as he began to fuck his finger in and out of Castiel. The angel’s breath was coming fast and heavy, chest heaving, Dean using one hand to hold his hips down as Cas stripped his cock faster and harder, pre-come leaking down and over his tight fingers til Dean leaned down and licked it off him, savouring the taste of angel on his lips. When Cas was trying to push back with every thrust, Dean added a second finger, Cas stretching and tensing around him, sweat coating his body in a light sheen. “Give you anything you want Cas, anything, I’m yours angel” Dean said, voice heavy with promise, fingers scissoring Cas open, fucking deep into him and then he twisted and all the lights in the street blew as Cas came screaming Dean’s name.

Dean fucked him through it, wringing every drop of cum from his angel til Cas was shuddering and mewling “Dean-Dean-Dean” over and over again as his lover stroked his hair and licked gently over his kiss-swollen lips. Slowly Dean pulled out and Cas sighed, looking up at his human in wonder. Dean took his hand, raising it to his mouth and lapped the cum off, eyes fluttering closed as he let out a deep, satisfied moan. Cas pulled him down again, and Dean let himself go, nestling against Cas’s good side as the angel settled his head on his chest. “I don’t want to wait any more, Dean”, Cas whispered. “No more waiting angel. Never again.”, and Cas smiled. “Is this what love is always like?”, the angel murmured, on the verge of sleep, and Dean almost wept for it. “This is just for you, Castiel,” he replied, “only ever for you.”, and Cas made a happy noise as they settled down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I tried to write this super soft and fluffy but sometimes the smut just happens okay...


End file.
